


Nosy Mimete

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime microfic. Mimete remembered Viluy's words. ''You're nosy, Mimete.''





	Nosy Mimete

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Mimete remembered Viluy's words. ''You're nosy, Mimete.'' She frowned and lifted the Messiah of Silence's dolls. Mimete placed the dolls down before she viewed the Messiah of Silence resting. She gasped the minute the latter woke up. One energy hand emerged from the Messiah and arranged two dolls. 

Mimete ran.

 

THE END


End file.
